Unforeseen Concepts
by DigiXBot
Summary: This is the story of five souls. A devil that dreams of bringing down empires, a fallen angel that hopes to save her sister, a warlock who was sent to save this world, a knight divided by her heritage, and a mastermind that will take back all whom he had loved. Code Geass AU story, unlike anything you have seen before.


**Unforeseen Concepts**

 **This is the story...**

Two men stood guard in front of a warehouse resting on a port. "Man, I'm bored." One of them, a Britannian with shaggy black hair groaned.

"Shut it." The other, who had neat green hair, hissed. "We can't let anyone get through, remember."

"Not like anything's gonna happen. What you expect, an Eleven coming for free samples? The military actually doing something useful?"

His partner glared. "Since Princess Marrybell took over, she's been ruthless on both terrorist and people like us. But what I'm afraid of are the Black Knights."

The first guard laughed. "They're just another Eleven terrorist group like the JLF."

"Then what about that group they executed, the one from the JLF. And with Infinity joining them, it'll-"

A chuckle stopped him. "Infinity, she's only a myth. Something to scare muggers and dumb kids going into the ghettos."

"Oh no, she's real alright. And even more ruthless than Zero himself. Before the Black Knights even came around, I saw her burn a mob boss alive. I can still his screams, ya know!"

"No one is crazier than Zero." His comrade countered. "Guy's an ice cold killer. He first diced Clovis, then that JLF guy, and bunch of other 'criminals-'"

"Exactly, and that's why they're coming after us!"

"Would you calm down?" His partner seethed. "No one is coming at us. Not Princess Marrybell, not Infinity, not Zero, no one. Now shut up and be calm!"

"Fine." He grumbled. "Maybe you're right."

The two were quiet before the green haired one spoke. "So, you saw the races last night?"

His partner laughed. "Hell yeah, though I'm bummed that Hercules lost. Of course given his history..."

"Well, you know what they say, the trick to raising a good hound is to-" He paused. "Fire."

"That's an odd expression."

The green haired guard pointed across the water. "No, I mean there's a fire right there." Across the water, a large flame was burning.

The black haired guard blinked. "That's not good. We gotta tell the boss."

"I think he'll know soon." His partner gulped as the fire rose in the air. It then flew straight towards them, and its glow revealed the massive truck it was on.

"Oh shit!"

"I knew something would-" He couldn't finish as the truck smashed into them, scorching their bodies as it broke through the door.

The various mobsters and policemen present inside looked in horror at the destruction, then in fear as a dozen of Sutherland Knightmares raced inside.

"We're under attack!" A mobster shouted as he and the others fired futilely with their guns while the corrupt officers raced to their Knightpolices. The Sutherlands easily shot down the mere men, but were forced on their guards by the arrival of enemy Knightmares.

Inside their mounts, the gathered policemen were laughing. A connected plan was formed to defeat the so called Knights of Justice, then frame them for the Refrain deal...

But Faith was not on their side as out of the flames behind the Sutherlands came a slim, red Knightmare with a massive metal claw that moved past the Sutherlands towards its enemies. With its arrival and its prowess at cutting through the Knightpolice like a knife through an apple, the Guren and the Sutherlands easily brought down the Knightpolices.

The Guren had its long right claw grasped on the remaining Knightpolice, releasing an intense heat that burned both the machine and the screaming policeman inside, when it saw a man racing through the catwalk above. It launched its Slash Harken at the catwalk, causing it to collapse and the man on top to plummet below. He screamed until he was caught by the Guren's left hand.

"Zero." An altered voice from the red Knightmare said. "I've captured our target."

One of the Sutherlands came forward from the rest. "Excellent work, Infinity."

The brown-haired Britannian shivered as the Sutherland's cockpit opened up, revealing its pilot. The man wore a regal blue uniform with gold trims that showed his tall build. On his back was a black cape with a red inside that wrapped at top over his sternum. But what was most intimidating as he was helped down to the floor by another Sutherland was the black spiked helmet that held a dome over his face.

As this happened back of the Guren steamed, and out came a woman wearing a uniform similar to zero, but with a red base and black trims, a lack of a cape, and an emphasis on her impressive curves.

The woman, presumably Infinity, jumped off the top of her Knightmare to the claw, then lifted up the mobster. She checked him for weapons before throwing him to Zero's feet.

Zero looked down at the stuttering man before laughing. "Nervous, aren't you?" He said in a distorted voice, then turned to two of his men. "Shi-Two, Shi-Three, take your steeds and check the back." The two Sutherlands drove off to the back of the warehouse.

"Mr. Franklin Jaspers." Zero continued speaking to the man. "A son of a minor baron, one who I know has ties to the Britannian mob. And a man I believe should be praised for basic economics."

The now-confused Jaspers looked at Zero as the masked man continued. "I mean, think about nostalgia. We humans are so tied to our past. Why else do the elderly complain about the youth, or why we hate those reboots of our favorite programs? Trust me, those EU knock offs are nothing compared to the true Super Sentais. And who else to feel nostalgic than the Elevens. The people, stuck in so much subjugation, they want to return to before the Chinese and Britannians barged into our country.

"And after that need, you responded. You delivered on their prayers. Just a few hundred pounds, a teaspoon of Refrain, and they relive their happy memories." Zero laughed. "That was genius!"

Jaspers, though initially confused, also began to nervously laugh along with Zero. They continued until Zero grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into a Sutherland's leg. "There was just one problem." Zero growled. "The Japanese people are under _my_ protection. And I find such nostalgia destructive. So you can see why I'm am quite annoyed with you."

"Sir." Zero turned from the trembling mobster and saw the two Sutherlands returning, one with a crate in its hand. "We checked the back. Not only are they making Refrain there, we also found a few 'customers' there."

Zero hummed before responding. "Place that down gently." The Sutherland complied. Zero dropped the man and walked over to the crate. When he opened it, he saw a syringe and many vials filled with a brown liquid.

"There is a necessity in a company you know." Zero said as he loaded the syringe with the Refrain. "You have to test your products before selling." He then walked over to Jaspers, and grabbed him by the arm as the mobster tried to scoot away. "Want a taste? I'm sure you must have at least one happy memory to visit."

The Black Knights looked in horror as Zero prepared to plunge the syringe into his victim's neck. But one of them, in the same Sutherland that helped him down, shouted "That's enough Zero!"

Zero paused, then looked at Sutherland for a second before laughing. "You're right, Ni-One. He'll be useless if he's trapped in the past." He dropped the syringe to the ground, letting it shatter, spraying refrain all over the concrete. "Ni-squad, Shi-squad. Go get the customers out of here. Won't be long till the police arrive. Infinity," He tossed the shell-shocked Jaspers to his counterpart. "Get us some answers."

"Yes sir." As the other Knightmares moved out, Infinity dragged her prisoner to the side of the warehouse before pressing him into the wall.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" He stuttered.

"People think that pleasure is the most persuasive." She said out of the blue. "They're wrong." A slit opened in her mask, showing a violet eye to him. "It's fear." The last thing before Jasper saw before screaming was that eye glowing bright red.

* * *

 ** **Of five souls...****

Hours later, the Black Knights arrived at their headquarters, placing away their Knightmares and putting the Refrain users they found into a makeshift medical station. Now the core members, including Zero and Infinity, were gathered for their current meeting. All but Zero and Infinity had their faces visible

"Right now they're suffering from the withdrawal." One of the Black Knights, a woman with blue hair, said. "And since Refrain attacks the central nervous system, the damage is too much without proper treatment."

"Thank you, Inoue." Zero said. He was at the edge of his seat with his hands entwined. "Infinity."

"Got the answers from Jaspers." She gruffed. "His boss is the Black King himself. He's the one handing out the Refrain for some sick eugenics on the Japanese."

"Shit." Zero cursed, then leaned back into his seat. "Alright. That's enough for the night. We completed our mission."

"So…"

"No party, Tamaki."

"Ah man!" A red haired man grumbled.

"You all can go. don't let anyone follow you back home."

At once most of the Black Knights left the room until only three were left. Infinity turned her head to her leader. "Everything alright, sir?"

Zero sighed. "Yeah. We're already having problems with dealing with Marrybell now that she invited those special guests. But if we want to win the hearts and minds of the people, we must eliminate the Black King." He sighed. "I'll talk to you about it, later."

"Alright." She nodded, she then turned to the other remaining member, a man with a black Afro. "Say hi to him for me." The man nodded as the masked woman left.

The two were silent, before the man spoke to Zero. "You know, she's worried about you."

Zero sighed as he removed his mask, revealing a bush of bronze hair and annoyed blue eyes. "Really, Ohgi?"

"I'm serious, Naoto."

"This isn't some teenage romance you would watch to entertain yourself between classes." Naoto drawled back. "Infinity is more likely to use her Geass on me than share a bento."

"Speaking of which, do you have a guess what it is yet?"

The bronze-haired man shrugged. "No clue. That mobster was left shivering and smelling like shit. Still, she uses just as well as I can use mine."

"There something else we have to talk about." Ohgi frowned. "You almost went too far with using Refrain on him. You need to have more self-control, otherwise-"

"Don't worry about it," Naoto then smiled. "That's why I have you to stop me. Whelp," He got off his seat. "I better get going. That company might be providing our funds and equipment, but it's a pain in the ass to deal with. That and I need to give Rakshata the results of her precious Guren. Give my regards to that annoying warlock." And with that, the Black Knight leader left.

"Sure thing." Ohgi sighed as he rubbed his head. "Just have to stop to grab him some pizza for him first."

* * *

 ** **A devil that dreams of bringing down empires...****

As Naoto Kozuki-Stadtfeld stood in the bedroom of his high-rise apartment, he looked out at the Tokyo Skyline.

 _There's the Britannian city._ He scoffed at the thought. _The one they stole after 'saving' us from the Chinese._ He then faced the ghettos. _And what remains our city, just the scraps._

He sighed as he pulled a small picture from the drawer next to his bed. The picture showed a younger version of himself next to a smiling ten-year old girl with red hair.

 _If only you made it._ Naoto thought. When the Chinese launched their surprise invasion, his father, a Britannian noble man, tried to get his family out of the country. But a battle between the Chinese and Japanese armies lead to his parents being killed in the crossfire and he and his sister being separated in the process. He couldn't even find her body through all the rubble once the battle ended.

Losing one of the most important elements in his life left him broken and shattered. So as the Britannians forces came and drove out of the Chinese, he didn't know what to do. To blend in with regular sheep and pretend to be normal? That was out of the question

But as he saw his father's nation enforce its grip on his mother's, branding the Japanese with a mere two-digit number and making them little more than slaves, he realized the truth. The three major powers, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and Europa United, were nothing more than arrogant figures that take without thinking of the consequences. Their actions turned Japan into a war zone, pushed his family to death, took his sister away from him...

So he decided to form his rebellion, to grow big enough to pull those fools down from their thrones. He reconnected with his father's men, and once he proved he was his son, used his newly acquired estate and technology corporation to prepare his revolution under the alias "Nathaniel Shaw."

It wasn't easy at first, with all the loopholes and traps in the corporate world. But Naoto was a specialist when it came to moulding other's Board of Directors became putty in his hands in a matter of months after graduation. He made the renamed Shaw Industry the top technology provider in the empire that rivaled the Prime Minister's Camelot.

He also used it as the garden for his revolution. Recruiting scientists thrown away by their nations. Providing proper conditions for desperate Honorary Britannians, who'll soon become new troops for his army. And smuggling new technology into the area, such as the Guren Mk. 2.

And alongside his conquest, he formed his resistance cell, the seed for his war, with his old childhood friends.

The path was initially long, however, and they were moments that he felt there was no point, that it was best to let the humans act as they did.

That is, until he stole that capsule…

Now his ability to manipulate has become a Power of the King. With it, he was able to kill Clovis and Kusakabe. With it, he saved the Kururugi boy, thus gaining Infinity's alliance. With it, he turned a resistance cell into his revolutionary army, one that rivaled that of the failure Washington.

And soon his Black Knights will grow. Area 11 is only the start. Soon he'll have Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the E.U. on their knees for him. They'll know their pathetic actions and actually utilize their people properly through decent human rights. They will all pay for taking his sister.

"It might be a blessing you're dead, Kallen-chan," He mused. "You don't get to see the heartless monster I truly am."

* * *

 ** **A fallen angel that hopes to save her sister...****

After placing her helmet and uniform into the briefcase, Cornelia Stuart neated her clothes, before entering the small room in the Ashford Academy Clubhouse.

"I'm home." She said as she entered.

"Welcome back, Nelly." Sitting at the dinner table was a Japanese woman in a maid uniform and a pink haired girl. The girl sat peacefully in her wheelchair as she folded a paper crane with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Euphie." The violet-haired woman replied with a smile as she sat down next to her. "How was today?"

"It was alright. Milly's planning another Cross-Dressing Ball." Cornelia wanted to let out a prayer of pity for Rivalz and Suzaku, but…

"Make sure to send me a picture of it later."

Euphie let out a laugh. "Of course. So how was your day?"

"Nothing major. Had to drop off a fussy noble who only had an allergic reaction." That was a half-truth. As far as Euphie knows, Cornelia spent most of the day as a paramedic. But afterwards, she was Infinity, the White Fury of Justice and Ace of Zero.

It wasn't always that way. After the invasion, Cornelia was paranoid that someone would find out the two were truly the exiled princesses of Britannia, then drag them kicking and screaming to their bastard of a father. So when she had overheard someone was searching for them, she became proactive.

She had worn a basic disguise, then took out anyone that was getting close to finding them. Since most of them were inhuman scumbags, some rumors of her actions portrayed her as a vigilante.

She continued doing this for Euphie's sake. She couldn't risk losing her like she lost Lelouch. Or Nunnally. Or Lady Marianna…

Thing continued on until she found that damn warlock. The warlock that somehow knew so much about her while giving an aura of familiarity.

That strange boy gave her a power that help her in keeping Euphie safe, to make their enemies too afraid to act. Afterwards he had made only a single visit to his home. He left after seeing Euphie. What had confused Cornelia further that night was that expression on the Warlock's face, an expression of guilt...

That confusion was forgotten days later when she learned that Suzaku, the boy she and Euphie befriended so many years ago, was convicted of murdering her half-brother Clovis. She knew immediately it was a farce. There was no way that innocent hearted boy would take a life.

The warlock approached her again, this time introducing her (as Infinity) to Zero, the man that truly killed Clovis. She was against relying on him at first, until she learned of the massacre her half-brother caused that led to his execution.

Thanks to Zero's own Geass, they were able to humiliate the Purists and rescue Suzaku. Of course that idealistic youth still returned to the military, but at least he ended up in Ashford, making Euphie more than happy and allowing Cornelia to keep a closer eye on him.

But while Zero failed to get him, the revolutionary did gain a sure ally in Infinity. Despite her hesitation, Cornelia soon relished in fighting for him against Britannia. With him, she could destroy the nation that abandoned her and her loved ones. With him, she could finally avenge her killed siblings and her murdered idol. With him, she could make the world safe for Euphie.

As she helped her younger sister into bed while they talked about their day, Euphie asked "Did Mister Shaw visited you again?"

Cornelia felt ashamed that she was glad that Euphie couldn't see her grimace. "Unfortunately."

"He really likes you, you know."

Nathaniel Shaw. A jackass that had invaded Cornelia's attempt for a peaceful life. That annoying noble who funds the hospital she works at and seems to have an obsession with her.

To Cornelia the man was nothing but an arrogant know-it-all. He may act like some sort of humanitarian, but he doesn't truly care for the lives of people. And he wasn't a man that would take action, someone that could change the world for the better.

Someone like Zero.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of her leader that way. She was his ace, and that was all she had to be, for Euphie's sake.

"Nelly?" She heard her sister ask in concern. "Is something wrong?"

The violet-haired woman froze for a second before smiling. "Nothing to worry about, Euphie. Right now, you should get to sleep."

The pink-haired girl pouted cutely in defiance, but then relented with a smile and dug into the covers. "Good night, Nelly."

"Good night, Euphie." Cornelia gave a short kiss on her sister's forehead, then got up and left the room, only to linger by the door frame.

"Everything alright, Cornelia-sama?" She heard Sayoko asked.

The former princess smiled at her old friend. "Nothing to worry about, Sai."

* * *

 ** **A warlock who was sent to save this world...****

At the same time, Ohgi had returned to his apartment carrying a bag filled with a warm meal. He turned the key into the door and opened it. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." He heard a young man's voice respond coldly. Sitting on a sofa while working on a laptop surrounded by empty pizza boxes was a black haired boy with violet eyes.

"Everything alright, R.R.?" The former teacher asked. Despite appearing as a schoolboy, Ohgi knew that R.R. was no ordinary individual. He knew that when he saw him survive a bullet to the head.

Yet this odd boy was the reason their movement was growing. His gifts to Naoto and Infinity have given them a needed edge against the Britannians.

Still, he couldn't help but be terrified of him. Especially with the dark look he gave to him and some of the other Black Knights, sans Naoto.

"Just setting the plans for the next operation." R.R. answered. Although in truth, it was more of a framework that he, Infinity, and Naoto will finish later. "Speaking of which, how was tonight?"

"Manage to capture Jaspers and his men. But we're no closer to finding a route to the Black King than before."

"That's not your only concern, isn't it."

"It's Naoto. He almost went out of control last night."

"That's why he has you, remember."

"I guess." Ohgi sighed. He then pulled out a pizza box from his bag and put it next to R.R.'s computer. "You should take a break soon. Even an immortal needs some sleep."

R.R. only rolled his eyes as the man left for his bed. _You could be a bit more polite._ A woman's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Don't you have something else to do, C.C.?_ He replied back in annoyance.

He could practically hear her smirk back at him. _Of course not. You're making things much more entertaining than I would have. I haven't had this much fun since Joan._

 _Then don't interrupt me._ Eventually he was able to open the file he was accessing.

 _Sure thing, Demon Emperor._

R.R. gritted in response. He wished this world's C.C. didn't like to enjoy prying into his memories. He was lucky enough she could not contact his enemies like his C.C. could. He couldn't let anything stop from bringing Nunnally's dream to life in this world.

As he read the file, he frowned. _So that's who Marrybell is inviting. Now how should I explain this to Naoto..._

* * *

 ** **A knight divided by her heritage...****

"Sorry for inviting you this late, Suzaku." Marrybell said to the Eleven knight.

"Not a problem, your Highness." He replied politely as he held back a yawn.

"Well, I'm rather excited to see our new guest." Lloyd added casually. "The capabilities of their future Knightmares are endless."

"I never imagined that his Majesty would send not just one, but two Knights of Round." Cecile said to Oldrin, with fear traced in her voice.

"Princess Marrybell and Prince Schneizel both agreed that the Black Knights are a threat that has to be dealt with quickly, mainly because of how quickly they have grown in power and influence." The blonde knight explained. "So they convinced the Emperor to lend two of his strongest soldiers for this war."

"Are they really that powerful?" Suzaku asked. "I've heard of how strong the Knights of Round are, but still."

"They are more than capable to defeating these terrorists." Marrybell answered.

At that moment an airship descended onto a landing pad nearby. "That must be them." Lloyd said. "Looks like Schneizel spared no expense."

The door of the craft opened, and the five stood ready for who would come…

Though they were surprised that a flash of light came first.

"Recorded." Speaking monotonously was a short, pink haired girl who came out of the craft.

 _That's one of them?_ Suzaku thought. He did not expect an esteemed knight to be so young.

"Couldn't even wait, Anya?" An older girl's voice said.

"My followers require an update on my location." Anya replied as her companion, a teenager with wild red hair, came out as well.

"Lady Alystien, Lady Waldstein, welcome." Oldrin greeted.

"Great to see you, Oldrin." The redhead replied. She and Anya then bowed to Marrybell. "Your Highness."

Marrybell lightly laugh. "You don't have to be so formal, Kallen."

Kallen just smiled back and shrugged. "Force of habit." She then turned to Suzaku. "You must be Suzaku Kururugi. Lloyd has mentioned you well."

"Really?" Suzaku asked in surprise.

"To quote, he called you a beneficial component of the Lancelot unit." Anya, not looking up from her phone, stated.

"Of course." He sighed, knowing that was exactly what Lloyd would have said.

"That sounds like something I would say." The scientist commented.

"Still, you have to be a pretty talented pilot to impress him and Princess Marrybell. Looking forward to seeing you in action against the Black Knights, Kururugi-san."

This too surprised the Eleven pilot. _I thought Euphie and Cor-nee-san were the only Britannians to use Japanese honorific. Just who is miss Waldstein?_

As this happened, Kallen looked out of the window at the Tokyo lights. _Finally home again._ She thought, a sad smile on her face. After years of trying to get her adoptive father to let her come, she was able to make it on an official mission.

Years spent hearing of the cruelty inflicted on her people by the Britannians have only increased her urgency. Even more so when she learned of the Black Knights, a radical group aiming to take control of Area 11.

She will finally protect Japan. From self-righteous nobles that inflict pain on the innocent. From terrorists that don't know the difference between soldiers and civilians. And from mad men like Zero, who only seek chaos.

* * *

 ** **A mastermind that will take back all whom he had loved.****

"I see." Schneizel said as he spoke into his cell phone. "I am glad to hear that the Knight of Six and the Knight of Seven made it safely. Send my regards to Marrybell."

As he turned off the phone and sat back down at his desk, he gazed at a picture frame in front of him. Picking him up, he gazed fondly at a picture of his younger self, standing next to two teenagers, one with majestic purple hair and the other with blonde hair like his own. In front of the three, two girls, one with light brown hair and the other with pink hair, were each grasping at the arm of an uncomfortable looking ebony haired boy.

With almost a hundred of members, the children of the Royal Family would often cluster into small groups. Most of the time these groups were arranged by allied mothers, wanting their children to forge similar co-operations to rise higher in the court.

But not Schneizel's group. He was proud to say that this group was forged from true fraternity. He and Clovis ignored their mothers' command and choose to befriend "commoners" Lelouch and Nunnally and "orphans" Cornelia and Euphemia.

Those Halcyon days were the most precious of his life. He and Lelouch playing matches of chess (That the Second Prince would always win) and discussing the matters of the court, Cornelia speaking about her military training to an awestruck Euphie and Nunnally, and Clovis painting the five with full concentration, all while Lady Marianna, a women Schneizel admired even more than his own birth mother, watched them all in amusement.

But those days did not last. Terrorists attacked the Aires Villa and wiped out the vi Britannia bloodline, while Euphie lost her sight and legs in the crossfire. Cornelia, in a mix of anguish at the lost, rage of the event, and guilt for being unable to protect who she loved, confronted their father, only to have her and Euphie disowned and banished to Japan, where they were killed during the Chinese Invasion.

Now they are all dead. Lelouch, who Schneizel admired the most as a brother and a student. Clovis, an artist and close friend who died as a monster because of the bloody competition for the throne. Euphemia and Nunnally, the only pure-hearted angels born from the Emperor's blood. Lady Marianna, a brilliant woman he knew was killed by jealous nobles. And Cornelia, a soldier with great potential now killed by reckless war. A woman he called his first love.

On the day that Britannia stormed Japan, the Second Prince had a realization of the world, including his own nation. Charles zi Britannia chose to ignore the loss of his wife and her children, and sent two of his heirs to where only death would find them. Schneizel knew that the emperor, and all of those involved, must pay for their wrongdoings.

This globe, shadowed by the darkness of politics, must be purged for taking his loved ones. He worked his way to becoming Prime Minister. He gathered inventors such as Earl Asplund to create machines to end war. And with his new found yet temporary ally, he will bring down his father and make the world his loved ones would be happy in, no matter what actions must be taken.

"They made it safely?" Ah, speak of the devil. Schneizel turned around and saw a young boy with long blonde hair standing there.

"That is correct, V.V." The prince answered. This mysterious boy, who Schneizel soon learned was somehow his father's twin brother, came to him in his darkest hour. He who provided mysterious powers, such as Geass, helped him in his rise to power. Of course Schneizel knew of V.V.'s true ambitions, and that he saw the Second Prince as another pawn. But the immortal's dream of a unified world made it bearable, since with it Schneizel can bring back his true family.

"Excellent work, Schneizel." V.V. said coldly.

"Are preparations ready for the next stage, then?"

"They are. We wait for Zero to act, then my brother will out of the picture…"

"Leaving Britannia in our hands." Schneizel finished. "As well as Ragnarok, once we capture the Code Bearer in Japan."

V.V. smiled viciously. _You will pay dearly Charles. For stealing my code and Ragnarok. For choosing that wrench over me. For abandoning your own brother._

 _And if that new Code Bearer is smart enough, he or she will surrender to our power._

* * *

 **That's that, a mutated amalgam of various Fanfiction ideas, as well as dashes of my own. For those confused, the conquest of Japan began when China invaded Japan first, then Britannia followed. And now, here is the Majestic cast:**

 **Major:**

 **Naoto, the Devil**. In this timeline, Naoto is a genius strategist just like Lelouch, only this time a sociopath very much broken since Kallen's "death" during the invasion. Since that day, he seeks to bring down the major world powers in a burning vengeance.

He is a clever game maker that uses the resources available, such as his allies and his late father's name, to prepare for his revolution. He leads his father's company as the Britannian noble Nathaniel Shaw, and leads his Black Knights as the masked man Zero. These two masks are only known by the original members of his resistance cell. He also enjoys flirting with Cornelia Stuart in his civilian identity.

His Geass is Absolute Obedience, just like Lelouch. To get a good glimpse, think of him as an unholy blend of Bruce Wayne, Kamina from Gurren Lagann, and Handsome Jack from Borderland.

And before you complain this is OOC, remember that we've never seen Naoto in canon, only knowing that he loved his sister and strongly believed in fighting to liberate Japan. This gives me a lot of legroom.

 **Cornelia, the Fallen Angel.** Here Cornelia is not the ruthless general, but a woman who only wants to protect her sister Euphie, no matter the cost. She serves Zero under the alias of Infinity, a determined soldier of the Black Knights and Zero's ace. Her dream is to make the world peaceful for Euphie to live in.

In her civilian life, she is a paramedic who works to provide for herself and Euphie so as to not burden the Ashford family too much. She dotes on Euphie often, and is good friends with Sayoko and Suzaku. She strongly admires Zero, but is absolutely annoyed by Nathan's(Naoto's) advances. Her Geass is Absolute Panic, a power that instills fear into whoever she makes eye contact with.

 **R.R., the Warlock.** Yes, in case you were wondering, this is Lelouch from the canon timeline. He was sent to this world by the Collective Unconsciousness when V.V. (Canon) invaded here and screwed everything up. He took the place of C. that world (Who now resides in his mind), and was soon captured and experimented on by Clovis.

He was soon taken by Naoto's forces, which led to Lelouch giving Naoto a Geass, and later giving Cornelia one after she accidentally crashed into him on her motorcycle. Due to his experience, he is a strong aid to the Black Knights.

Also, because of position, he keeps an eye on incoming threats such as Mao and Schneizel, as well as keeping an eye on those he cares for, such as Kallen, Suzaku, and Euphie. He also doesn't trust the Black Knights save for Naoto and Cornelia, due to their betrayal in his timeline.

His mission here, besides stopping V.V., is the same as before: creating a peaceful world that Nunnally dreamed of. His alias, R.R., comes from the Japanese spelling for his name. No one knows he is Lelouch vi Britannia from an alternate timeline. A side effect of C.C. residing in his head is that he now shares the same obsession with pizza.

 **Kallen, the Knight.** When China invaded Japan, she was separated from her brother when her parents died trying to get them to safety. Just as Naoto thinks she has died, so does she of him. She was then found by Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, who was sent to retrieve Cornelia and Euphie. When he failed to find the li Britannian's, he took in the young girl and brought her to Pendragon, where he raised and trained her. Kallen has a strong admiration for her foster father, hence why she took his last name.

However, she is aware of the suffering of her people in Area 11. So she worked hard in order to be allowed to head back there, eventually becoming the Knight of Seven. She is good friends with Anya, along with Marrybell, Oldrin, Gino, and Nonnette. She seeks to make Area 11 a more peaceful area, willing to fight anyone from nobles to terrorists to do so.

Like in canon, she looked up to her "late" brother, being one of the reasons she will fight for Area 11. However, she was unaware of his darker nature the last time she saw him.

 **Schneizel, the Mastermind.** Schneizel reason for fighting is just like Naoto's, to avenge his murdered loved ones. He uses his cunning and manipulation to rise in power so he can surpass his father, who he blames for the state of the world and the lost of his siblings. He has allied himself with V.V., yet he is aware of the immortals own reach for power, to destroy the Collective Unconsciousness. He also in love with Cornelia, and will do anything to make her his.

 **Minor**

 **Oghi, the Teacher** He is Naoto's childhood friend, and the only one aware of Naoto's lack of consciousness. Naoto invited the former teacher to help him lead his resistance. He also has Oghi around to keep him in check if his ruthless nature goes too far. Oghi is one of the few people that know that Naoto and Infinity have Geass, and that R.R. is an immortal.

 **Euphemia, the Soul** Here she is princess crippled and blinded by V.V.'s action. Euphie is a gentle girl who only wishes for a peaceful world that Lelouch and Nunnally would have enjoyed. She is a student at Ashford Academy and a member of the Student Council, and has a clear crush on Suzaku. Secretly, she wishes that she wasn't weak, and could help Cornelia so her older sister wouldn't have to work so hard (She believe that Cornelia's late nights are because of overwork at the hospital).

 **Sayako, the Shield** Just like in canon, she was assigned by the Ashford family to be Cornelia's and Euphie's maid. Sayako has since developed a strong loyalty to the two, as well as a strong friendship between her and Cornelia. She is willing to follow her lady into any action needed and protect her. Yet even a shield won't last long...

 **Suzaku, the Pawn** Like before, Suzaku wants to change the Britannia system from within. However, he also wants to do it to make the world safe for Euphie and Cornelia. He has strong feelings for Euphie, and sees Cornelia as an older sister, referring to her as 'Cor-nee-san.' His title here signifies what will happen when reaches the end of the board...

 **Marrybell, the Leader** Marrybell, the Eighty-Eight Princess, is the leader of the Glinda Knights, an anti-terrorist force that normally protects Pendragon (Same as Canon). But after Clovis's death by Zero, she is sent by her father to bring order to Area 11 as its Viceroy. She is a determined and strategic leader, and has a strong disdain for terrorist since the death of her mother and twin sister by them (In reality it was V.V.). Just like Naoto, she has the Geass of Absolute Obedience. She is extremely close to her head knight and childhood friend Oldrin.

 **Llyod and Cecile, the Scientists** These two are the same as they are in canon.

 **Oldrin, the Lieutenant** Marrybell's childhood friend, loyal knight, second-in-command, and possible love interest.

 **Anya, the Host** She is close friends with Kallen. Just like in canon, she is the host of Lady Marianna's ghost, for now...

 **V.V., the Invader** The version from the canon timeline arrived in this timeline at 2009 ATB after Charles took his code. Seeing that his brother has betrayed him, V.V. now works against him. His first action was making sure that Lelouch and Nunnally died with Lady Marianna (Of course, she escaped through Anya). He then allied himself with Schneizel, with both planning to dispose of Charles and completing V.V.'s dream.

 **Hmm, what else? Oh yes. Both Rivalz and Nina would have a crush on Euphie. Sayoko will die protecting Cornelia (Um, spoilers?). And Anya will die, forcing Marianna to take host in Kallen (again spoiler. I am bad at this).**

 **I have plans for Suzaku to become "Orange." However, there is a part of me that thinks either Guilford or Darlton should take that role, given their loyalty to Cornelia in canon.**

 **Well, that's it. If any of you are interested in using this idea, go ahead. DigiXBot is out, peace!**


End file.
